Bloody Haze
by Ereeen
Summary: Our favorite gang finds themselves in the middle of a bloody rampage while visiting a water park. WHAT COULD HAPPEN?


**A/N: This story hit me this morning, and I couldn't pass up the chance to create a Twilight Horror story. You all love me, just admit it!**

**A huuuuuuuuge thanks to my new friend Jfly for being such an amazing beta. You have no idea how grateful I am to have you willing to put up with my silly excuse of a story.**

**By no means is this serious. I just happen to like Horror a little more than I should ;D **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

A blue 1965 Mustang coasted down a dusty highway at top speed, barreling toward its final destination after being lost for three hours.

Denise sighed unpleasantly and adjusted her black string bikini top in annoyance. She was trying her best to show her boyfriend, Justin, how unhappy she truly was with how their day turned to shit.

"Denise, baby, could you stop sighing so hard? I'm not going to be able to breathe soon with all the carbon monoxide you're huffing out," Justin said through clenched teeth. His knuckles tightened on the steering wheel in an attempt to keep a lid on his bubbling anger.

He got it. He got that he fucked up and he would pay for it with no sex on their little surprise trip. He didn't need Denise's large breasts heaving any faster than they already were.

"Well, if _someone _would have map-quested the god damn water park instead of using his "male instinct," I could be in a hot tub right now relaxing and shaving my legs," Denise quipped back, tucking her legs underneath her small frame and folding her arms close to her chest. "A fucking sandwich would be pretty great, also. Too bad you didn't think to pack any."

Hunger of a different nature gripped the inside of Justin's stomach as he looked at his girlfriend from his peripheral vision. Denise was wiping her small, delicate fingers between the valley of her breasts to rid it of the condensation that was gathering there before tucking them neatly into their previous position. Denise's chest rose and fell with another heavy sigh.

She was so hot. So fucking hot. Her black hair and jade green eyes were just a few selling points that helped Justin strive to snag his girlfriend. Of course, Denise's personality was perfect; witty, smart, loving. But, her body, Jesus. How did he get so lucky?

Full lips sat on a thin heart-shaped face along with stunningly green eyes. Her short black hair was cut into a choppy, shaggy mess that sat just on the tips of her shoulders. Her perky breasts billowed out from her small frame like her hips, giving Denise a deliciously feminine edge to her short, flat frame.

Justin whipped his eyes back to the road and tried to focus on the yellow lines that his car was swallowing.

He didn't notice when Denise leaned over to switch the station. But he did notice when Free Bird began to play and how the tips of her breasts brushed against his tense shoulder.

"Denise…" Justin chided, trying to keep his inner beast at bay.

All he received in response was a throaty giggle dripping with sex.

"Okay!" Justin pulled to the side of the road where he parked his car with a jolting halt. "That's it. COMMERE!" Justin ripped off his seatbelt and lunged for his girlfriend, but was only met by squeaky leather.

A lilting giggle floated to his ears as he sat up in confusion. He saw Denise's bikini top hanging on the side mirror of the open car door.

"Oh, you're in the mood for cat and mouse?" Justin yelled out to the darkness with a wide grin covering his face.

Justin climbed out the car blindly and stood up once he felt his flip flop clad feet come into contact with the gravel road beneath him.

He had never seen darkness this dark before. The highway did not have any lights, just trees upon trees and muddy terrain from the light sprinkle of rain.

He saw a figure flash before him ten feet away. His erection stood at attention.

Denise was running around completely naked.

Glorious day indeed.

"Denise?" Justin called out playfully. He couldn't help smiling as he walked away from his Mustang, from which Free Bird was still softly playing. "Denise, baby, where are you? Poppa's hungry!"

Another laugh caressed his ears and his walk turned into a slight jog. He needed relief soon if he was going to complete the last two hours of their trip.

"Deniiise," Justin sang out as his skipped through what looked-to his squinting eyes- like a meadow.

"Baby, where are you? I really don't want to get lost in the woods." Justin called after a few minutes of running around in a tight circle.

He received no response.

"Denise?" Justin called out again hesitantly.

Still, no answer.

Panic took hold of his brain as his heart began to pick up an uneven pace; he stopped jogging and willed his ears to listen harder.

A twig snapped several feet away from him. He spun his body around at a break-neck speed in order to inspect the darkness for the source of that sound.

"Denise…?" Justin whimpered pathetically.

Heavy, ragged breathing swirled around him.

Adrenaline burst through Justin's lanky frame as he whirled his body away from the menacing sound. His feet tangled together and he landed on the ground with a loud thud. All the air was knocked out of his lungs, and his left ankle twisted painfully to the right.

Thunderous footsteps pounded their way over to him. Black messy boots that smelled like iron stopped inches away from his nose.

Justin's stomach quenched painfully as he recognized the bitter smell as blood.

_Denise._

"Please…"Justin puffed out in tiny gasps. "Please, whoever you are, just leave me alone."

He attempted to heave himself up off the soft ground by his arms, but his ankle throbbed in protest as soon as he tried to stand.

"Shit!" Justin choked out and dropped his body to soothe the dull ache. A small whine now coupled his gasps for breath. He rolled onto his back and looked up to see the man standing before him.

All he saw was the suffocating darkness. Only faintly could he make out the form that was now crouching inches away from him.

The air around the two men seemed to thicken as the smell of rotted flesh wafted its way off one of the forms.

Before Justin could scream-before Justin could form a coherent thought, he was gurgling warm, sticky blood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as intense pain ripped through every limb of his body, shocking his shuddering frame into submission. It felt like his insides were on fire and cooking into a disgusting mess as a new bolt of electricity surged through his body. The smell of burnt fleshed filled his nostrils, and Justin tilted his head to the side to throw up a mixture of bile and blood.

Gasping wildly for breath despite his body's cries to be allowed to shut down, Justin picked up his head and registered the sharp pain that was gliding across his abdomen.

"FUCK!" he screamed thickly as fresh blood bubbled up his throat. His captor ignored it, though, and continued to playfully rake Justin's soft flesh with his delightful new toy: electric barbed wire that he discovered connected to a near-by fence.


End file.
